Mr FluffyWuffyKins
by Miku Udahara
Summary: What if you were walking home to your house and found a box full of half-neko chibi Naruto characters? And what if you named Sasuke Mr. FluffyWuffyKins?


**Miku Udahara: God I really need to start uploading new chapters to my other stories than upload new stories. Ah well. Here you go~**

**Chapter 1: Hello Sasuke-kun!**

I groaned as I began to feel fat raindrops fall on my head. "Stupid rain." I muttered, lifting up the hood of my black jacket. As if the rain had heard me, it started to pour buckets on me. And I think it was just me being drenched to the point where I could feel hypothermia coming. I swear that the plants, next to the path I was walking, who on only had a few raindrops on them, were laughing at me.

"Stupid nature." I mumbled again. The wind began to pick up and it just so happened to be blowing towards the way I came, pushing me back. "Aw, come on! Dam*it!"

I decided this hell wasn't worth it, so I started to run to my destination, or more precisely, my home. It was small and basically the size of a medium log cabin. And it just so happened to be a 15 minute run from where I currently was, not including the rain or wind slowing me down.

When it finally came into view, I sprinted to the covered front porch. I had trouble getting out the keys to my pocket. When I finally got them out of my stinky left pocket, they slipped out of my hand and clanged against the ground next to a… box that I hadn't noticed before.

"Hm, must be that Bleach DVD I ordered, but weird. There's no return address or anywhere that says it's from Amazon. Well, whatever, guess they just forgot." I picked up the keys in my left hand and reached down to pick up the box, but it was two heavy and fell from my grasp. "Crap!" I exclaimed diving for the box. I managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "Whew! That was close. Can't have my precious Bleachy getting scratched now can I.?"

I started to hear some yowling and looked around. My house was surrounded on three sides by the woods, so it wasn't unnatural to hear or see foxes, wolves, or the occasional bear.

The yowling started to get louder, so I hurried and grabbed the keys and the box. I didn't want to have an encounter with a wild animal. My day sucked enough as it has been. The box was held between my right hand and stomach because it was a box about 3 ft in diameter. I fumbled with the keys and the lock on the door, all the while the yowling getting louder.

Finally, I got the door open. I walked in and closed and locked the door behind me. I went over to my fireplace and started a fire. It was late February, and although soon to be spring, but it was still cold as sh*t. I laid the box next to the fireplace and went to the kitchen counter where I put my keys.

When I came back into the living room, it seemed that the yowling outside had been replaced by purring. "What the…" I mumbled walking closer to the fire to warm up. I noticed that the purring got louder the closer I got. I looked over at the box and laid my hands on either side of it. I felt a soft rumbling. I also noticed that there were tiny holes on the top of the box, so small you couldn't see them unless you tried hard enough. "I don't think that my Bleach DVD is in this box." I said with a mix of humor and worry.

I pulled my pocket knife out of my pocket and slowly cut open the tape. I put my pocket knife back into my pocket and slowly I lifted the flaps of the box and saw…

OH YEAH! I forgot to introduce myself! AND DON'T YOU DARE SKIP OVER THIS PART! OR I'LL THROW WATEVER IS IN THAT BOX AT YOUR FACE! Ahem, I am Anari Jijoshi. I have wavy brown hair that comes to my midback. I have sky blue eyes and pale skin. I am seventeen years old. I watch anime and read manga and often order DVDs and games so that's why I wasn't bothered by the box. I have a knack for cooking, drawing, playing video games, and singing. I can't dance, play sports, or clean if my life depended on it (although I have to clean my house a little every now and then to make sure it is livable.) I live in the north part of Virginia and the closest town is about a 30 minute walk away. Whelp, that's about it, now back to reading my story, dam*it!

". . ."

I stayed quiet in shock staring at the contents of the box. Inside, where tiny neko chibis of some Naruto characters, and I'm not talking about plushies. I'm talking about real life toddlers with cat ears and cat tails wobbling around the box and purring. Oh, and to be more precise about the characters, there was Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji (all just listed were Pre-Shippuden), Hinata, Kiba (who was the only exception to the cat thing, he was a dog), Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Tobi. The Sasuke also had a plush toy of Orochimaru held in his mouth.

"Err, what do I do know? What am I supposed to do with these guys? THERE IS NO WAY IN H*LL THAT I AM TAKING CARE OF THEM! But… no one else in the town knows about anime and manga. And I can't just abandon them. Hmm…"

While I was thinking, I hardly noticed the nekos pushing the box on its side, so that they could all get out. When I did notice, I was surrounded by kittens, biting, nipping and clawing at me. Some were yowling and scratching up furniture and the Kiba pup was chasing the Naruto one.

"Uh, uh, uh." I said glancing around at a ferocious speed at all of the chaos happening. My mind had only registered three things to get it back into working shape: 1) My legs were aching and bleeding from kitten-abuse, 2) My furniture is being ruined, and 3) Naruto is going to get eaten if I don't do something.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed grabbing all the kittens around me. I raced to the kitchen sink and dumped them all in there. I raced back to the living room and grabbed the Hidan and Itachi nekos that were messing up my sofa. I was hurrying back the kitchen when I felt something around my ankle. I looked down to see Naruto extract his claws and dig them into my ankle, so that Kiba wouldn't be able to take him away. I cried out as I felt the pain and saw blood rush down my foot. Kiba came racing down the hall, and I grabbed him up from the ground and stumbled over to the kitchen sink, Naruto holding on for his dear life to my ankle and me trying not to fall over and cause anymore damage.

I dumped the two kittens and dog from my arms into the sink and somehow managed to get Naruto to dislatch from my leg. I put him in the sink, too, and took a close look at my wounded ankle. The cuts were small, but deep, so I grabbed some wraps and disinfectant and cleaned the cuts and wrapped up my ankle gently, but even so, every time the cloth touched the cuts, I whimpered.

When my ankle was walkable I pulled some Advil from the cabinet and took two. I walked (more like limped/stumbled) over to the kitchen sink to the kittens. And I looked down at the mess in front of me, that will have changed my life forever.


End file.
